Rajik's Invasion
by mikerules135
Summary: This is the story of the new 10th Espada and his own invasion intolerable of Grimmjow's earlier actions he then sends his fraccion one of whom is the arrancar in ep 131 enjoy tell me what you think


Rajik's Invasion

It shows Rangiku and Toshiro at orhime's house modifying their screen which contacted the soul society in case of emergencies and to give reports.

Rangiku putting together parts of the screen and toshiro washing some of the dust away from the screen)

Rangiku: Captain this is boring couldn't we do this some other time?

Toshiro: Quit complaining Rangiku if I don't make you do It now then it will never get done after all you would much rather go shopping then do this right?

Rangiku: Don't be ridiculous captain there's no point in going shopping today.

Toshiro: oh good.

Rangiku: after all I went shopping yesterday (slip of the mouth) opps.

Toshiro: just for that you're doing the rest of the work.

Rangiku: Captain you big jerk that isn't fair (whines)

Toshiro: (why is it I got stuck with this idiot?)

(Meanwhile Yumichika and Ikkaku are sitting at a table together ordering some food both have menus in Japanese)

Waitress: are you ready to order?

Yumichika: I think I will try the Tamago with a little bit of soy sauce.

Waitress: Excellent choice for an appetizer sir and for your friend?

Ikkaku: I'll have the calamari.

Waitress: coming right up.

Ikkaku: sigh this is so boring I would much rather be in battle.

Yumichika: (sips down water) oh come now Ikkaku try and relax her have a breadstick.

Yumichika's smile goes away for a minute as he stares into the starry sky.

Ikkaku: something wrong Yumichika?

Yumichika: (snaps out of it) no it's nothing I thought I felt something anyway what are you getting for dessert?

Ikkaku: the sundae with malted liquor on top.

Yumichika: what a disgusting combo.

Ikkaku: oh shut the hell up.

(Meanwhile somewhere near the crater in the sky a portal to Hueco Mundo opened up out of the portal came forth at least Yammy, Hisako, Goro, Patros, Menis,Aldegor Deminis finally upon a bone like throne Rajik the espada carving somewhat clay like statues on the ground of the crater as he sees his fraccion float to the ground.

Rajik: you're late.

Goro: sorry boss we got a little side tracked.

Hisako: (brushes back her tomboy hair) don't feed the boss crap Goro you were peeping into the woman's wash room.

Goro: wha- what!? That's a lie boss I swear.

(Rajik is just carving the clay statues one by one)

Rajik: I honestly don't care about that all that matters is the mission of which Lord AIzen has given to us.

Patros: very well master what is our mission?

Rajik: all will be revealed soon Patros but unlike Grimmjow who foolishly separated his men we will attack by strategy. (The fraccions just smile) now before the beginning of the dawn we shall prepare our strategy of battle. (Smirks)

(The Next Morning)

(Toshiro and the others are at the local mall outside Ikkaku and Toshiro are drinking various types of soda out of curiosity Yumichika is trying out the various types of clothes and rangiku is playing dance revolution while tons of boys are gawking at her)

Toshiro: hmmm?

Ikkaku: what is it captain?

Toshiro: this beverage seems to be different than the others it has a bit of an ice cream like taste and foamy aftertaste in your mouth.

Ikkaku: I believe that it's called root beer sir.

Toshiro: tastes good anyway.

(Meanwhile Yumichika is at the register with various types of clothing with a female clerk)

Clerk: um…. Sir are you really buying all these clothes?

Yumichika: but of course they all have such a lovely taste and beauty I figured why not after all accessories like these will only increase my beauty don't you agree? (Clerk blushes)

(Rangiku joins Ikkaku and Toshiro at the table)

Rangiku: I must say that was fun plus I met some very supportive people.

Toshiro: (rolls eyes)

(Later that day yumichika is walking back to Keigo's home to try on his new clothes just then he senses something that he felt last night but he shrugs and thinks it is nothing so he continues home)

(I didn't really work on the part where they eventually figure out about the arrancars but bear with me)

(it shows Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji in the air while on the other side facing them are rajik and his subordinates)

Toshiro: the one in the throne….. are you an espada?

Rajik: yes, I am the 10th Espada Rajik Fisher.

Toshiro: be careful all of you he's almost at my level.

All: yes sir.

Rajik: (he opens up part of the arm chair rest which was a skull and out comes a fancy dinner and a glass of wine he takes a sip) ahhhhh. Now then subordinates I expect all of you to live failure is not an option

Now go!! Patros! Menis! Aldeger! And Deminis! Kill them all!

All: Yes My Lord!!

(Menis attacks Toshiro and Deminis attacks Rangiku Aldeger attacks both Yumichika and Ikkaku by already releasing his sword in the beginning, while Patros battles Renji from afar in some park

Rajik: Yammy, Hisako, Goro come with me we must intitate phase 2.

All: as you wish master.

(It shows in the park an explosion of wind as it shows renji panting heavily)

Patros: (in the air) what's the matter soul reaper is that all you've got?!

Renji: Damn it! Roar Zabimaru!! (Renji's zanpaktou is simply hit by Patros fist and returns to Renji)

Patros: feh… is that all you can do……. Pathetic.

(Meanwhile Rangiku is facing Deminis who has released his zanpaktou)

Rangiku: Roar Hianeko!

(the dust like blade trys to reach Deminis but he simply uses his ability to enter a small deminision to escape)

Deminis: (echoing voice) you know it's a shame I have to kill a hot babe like yourself but those are my Lords orders!! (He then opens a small hole in his dimension and releases a cero out of it but rangiku doges it)

Rangiku: face me like a real warrior you coward!!

Deminis: like hell I will. (Laughs) (he comes out of the dimension and attacks with his now iron thick tail sending rangiku into the river under a bridge)

Rangiku: (coming out of water coughing) where's that limit release?!

(Deminis suddenly rushes at rangiku from above and they both go underwater)

(Meanwhile Aldeger is facing both Yumichika and Ikkaku however Ikkaku realizes something Yumichika is gone)

Ikkaku: wonder where Yumichika went? (He suddenly snaps out of his thoughts to doge Aldeger's Iron Ball skin (which is like a pinball)

Aldeger: (Laughs) I am Lord Rajik's most defensive subordinate you can never defeat me even if you tried dumbass!!

(Ikkaku attacks with his relased zanpaktou Aldeger just smirks and uses his skin to block it but Ikkaku chops off part of his skin)

Aldeger: what the hell?!

Ikkaku: tch… looks like your all talk.

(Meanwhile it shows Yammy, Hisako and Goro and Rajik using Sopoin had just appeared in the sky is below them is Urahahra's shop Rajik just smiles)

Yammy: Ha security seems pretty lax boss.

Rajik: don't let your guard down Yammy.

Goro: (calmly) he's right Yammy were talking about the creator of the Hogyuku do you honestly believe he would leave this place unprotected.

Rajik: Hisako go check out the security.

Hisako: Me? Why me? What if theirs bobby traps?

Yammy: I told you we shouldn't have brought her with us all she does is be sassy and lazy.

Hisako: What was that you Bastard?!

Fine I'll check out the security. (Hisako lowers upon the ground and walks towards the door)

Rajik: (No doubt Urahara has left some intense security system to defend against intruders)

Hisako: (Scream)

Goro: (concerned) Hisako! (he flys down below to check on her he runs inside) Hisako are yo-

(It shows Hisako wet and with a bucket on her head with a sign in Jappanesse)

Translation: Do not enter at your own risk.

(Hisako takes the bucket off and shakes her wet head)

Hisako: what the hell was that?! What kind of security is this?!

Goro: (trys to hold back laughter but can't he laughs)

You look so ridiculous! (continues laughing)

Hisako: (anger mark on forehead growls)

You son of a-!! (Goro gets thrown of the shop through the window)

Rajik: (floats down with Yammy) you've got to be kidding me what security is this?

Yammy: Maybe the old guy just got senile or something.

Yumichika: Actually (the others see behind them is Yumichika) Urahara Kiskue is out of town for the moment he figured that arrancars wouldn't attack the shop because he felt there was no reason for them to come to him but I guess he was wrong.

Rajik: well well your that soul reaper 5th Seat of the 11th Squad Yumichika Aysagawa .

Yumichika: why thank you I'm flattered you know me my reputation precedes me I guess.

Rajik: don't get egotistical on me boy. Anyway we don't have time to deal with the likes of you.

Yumichika: Well I'm not going anywhere. (he grips his hilt Rajik sighs he starts to get up but)

(Both Yammy and Goro are shocked to see a mere soul reaper this annoying to provoke their lord to leave his throne)

Yammy: wait boss let me kill this little shit!!

Rajik: shut up both of you…… (He turns his face behind to the shop) Hisako.

Hisako: (goes outside) yes master?

Rajik: will you please kill this annoying man we have a schedule to keep.

Hisako: sure thing boss why don't the three of you just sit and watch?

(Rajik sits back down and takes a sip of his wine but then throws a small bottle of it to hisako)

Hisako: thanks boss. (gulps it down then throws it away and wipes her mouth) ahhhh.

Yumichika: (he smiles)

Hisako: hmm? Wha- what is it?

Yumichika: I normally don't say this but you are quite cute.

Hisako: (blushes) (circles her foot around playfully) oh rea- really? I'm really flattered.

(winks at him) (sigh) but sadly I have to kill you those are my lords orders.

Yumichika: um….. (Chuckles nervously) I didn't mean you were cute as a woman I meant cute as in like a dog or someone's pet. (Wind blows silently)

Goro: (shakes head) what's wrong with this guy?

Yammy: even I wouldn't say that to that brat.

Hisako: (her spiritual pressure increases) what? WHAT THE HELL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!????

Yumichika: what? It's just a complement you should be flattered I normaly don't say that to most of my opponents.

Hisako: Like Hell I find that a complement!! Look at me do I look like a fricken dog to you?!

Yumichkia: maybe.

Hisako: (anger mark) you really piss me off you bastard. And I was willing to show a pretty boy like you mercy I won't make that mistake. I'll finish this quickly. (Does a stance) Obliterate Zetsyumaru!!

Yumichika: blossom Fuji jacku (4 blades come forth)

He then sees hisakos's true form which is like Shawlong's but the cage like part covers the bottom part of her face

Hisako: time to die.

Yumichika: I take that back now you're just plain ugly.

Hisako and Yumichika start slashing each other each getting cuts and marks

Yumichika is thrown through the shop and a giant hole is created

Hisako: Looks like your all bark and no bite. Heh

(Meanwhile in the air it shows Toshiro fighting Menis in his released form)

Menis: (laughs hard) come on little brat fight me!

Toshiro: Rysuken! (An ice like wind freezes the two tentacles on Menis but he simply breaks the ice off)

Menis: Don't fool around with me with such weak attacks! (Laughs)

Toshiro: Damn it I don't have time to waste with someone who isn't an espada!

(I don't have the rest of the battle just use your imagination now for the end)

Rangiku: it shows her just walking away contacting the others on a cell phone while it shows the body of Deminis on the ground slowly withering away)

Deminis: Da-Damn it. (Groans)

(Meanwhile Menis back in his prerelease form is limbering against the rubble of the battle of the city

And slowly being frozen)

Toshiro: it's over arrancar. Disappear.

Menis: Damn You!! (Screams he gets consumed by the ice and breaks into pieces)

(Ikkaku and Aldeger)

Ikkaku: well the fights over guess I better find yumichika (lays down) whew right after I rest for a minute.

Aldger: m-m-My lord I'm sorry I failed you.

(Renji and Patros)

Patros: Level 20!! (his attack of releasing his power in his released form is stopped by renji's bankai)

Renji: not this time! Go Zabimaru (his dragon like bankai fires a red like flame chasing after the fleeing patros,

Patros: (while being consumed by the fire) (Rajik I never even learned why we came here Why?!

Renji: (after the explosion clears) man that was tough (pants) I better find the others.

(Hisako and Yumichika)

Hisako: (just sitting on a piece of rubble of the shop reading a magazine)

Man I only got to cut Yumichika a little bit (moan)

Goro: get a grip Hisako the boss said it was taking to long you were just toying with that guy anyway.

Hisako: well what can I say I like helpless guys it's a real turn on.

(it shows Rajik sheathes his sword he then opens up a portal)

Rajik: it's time we returned to Las Noches.

Hisako: yeah yeah (sigh)

Goro: (yawns) (scratches head) man I really wanted to face that blonde chick before we left.

Yammy: you think Lord Aizen will like we lost 4 arrancar?

Rajik: Our mission was a success this will further Lord Aizen's plans after all (it shows in the palm of his cold blood covered hands dolls shaped like all of the soul reaper reinforcements)

Besides you all know my power with these dolls born of my ashes we will win the coming war.

(chuckles darkly then just laughs as the portal closes)

(It shows Ikkaku had just gotten their before the portal closed he then sees Yumichika beaten and bloody with a state of fear upon his face)

Ikkaku: Yu-Yumichika!! (He rushes over to him he checks his pulse) are you alright say something!

Yumichika: wha- wha- what the hell is that guy?

Ikkaku: huh? Who?

Yumichika: the 10th espada Rajik….. Fisher!

(Later Yumichika and the others are healed by Urahara and the others who apologizes for not being there he told them he never thought that the arrancars would attack so quickly toshiro tells them all that they must train even harder than before meanwhile in Hueco mundo)

(Outside the wall of las noches it shows inside Goro is taking a nap with a bikini girl's magazine he stole from the shop on his face, Hisako is training with a wooden like dummy by slashing them all up with her blade she then stops and drinks a glass of water and Yammy is outside with rajik)

Yammy: Rajik

Rajik: yeah?

Yammy: how was it? Your released form being brought upon once more?

Rajik: (a green uniformed arrancar servant brings a tray with tea and a piece of cake

As rajik sits down upon a chair he takes a sip of tea and then smiles)

Rajik: It was……. Nice.


End file.
